SBS Tomo 66
*'D: '''Dokusha (lector) *'O: Oda *'''P.N: '''Penname (pseudónimo) Capítulo 647, Página 26 center|400px '''D: Saludos Oda-sensei y lectores. Soy un psíquico. Ahora mismo sé con certeza qué quiere decir Oda-sensei en este momento. "EMPEZARÉ EL SBS". Toma ésa. ¿No soy fascinante? P.N. M.MINORI O: ¡¡¡TIENES RAAAAAZÓN...!!! (SHOCK) ¡¿Ehhh...?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabías?! ¡¡Realmente me has asustado!! D: ¿Es el pene de Akainu Magu-Magu? '''P.N. "DI" '''O: '''Woah, woah. '''D: ¿Es el pene de Aokiji Hie-Hie? '''P.N. "C" '''O: Hey, hey. D: ¿Es el pene de Kizaru Pika-Pika? 'P.N. "K" '''O: '¡¡PARAAAAAAD---!! (SHOCK) Qué diablos son estas preguntas de buenas a primeras. ¡¡¡SÍ A TODAS ELLAS, MALDITA SEA!!! (Le explota una vena, jadeando) thumb|120px|Almohada de Nami 'D: Odacchi Odacchi, ¿cuándo saldrán en las tiendas las almohadas (Dakimakura) de Nami en el Nuevo Mundo? '''P.N. Capitán Nobuo '''O: '¡¡COMO SI LO SUPIERA...!! (SHOCK) Seguiré diciéndolo tíos, no estoy implicado en la producción de mercancía ni veo todos los productos de ONE PIECE que se crean! Oh, pero hablando de mercancía, me gustaría el brazo de Franky. Puedes llevarlo y agarrar las cabezas de la gente por diversión y esas cosas. Incluso hace sonidos. Mr. Bandai. thumb|75px|Avatar de Oda. '''D: ¿Por qué el avatar de Oda-sensei es un "pez"? Dado que estamos hablando de Oda-sensei, debe tener...¡un significado profundo y maravilloso! '''P.N. Emi@3!04 '''O: NO, NO DEL TODO.... thumb|130px D: Si convirtieran al kraken en takoyaki, ¿cuántas porciones serían capaz de servir con él? '''P.N. Tripulación de Cazadores Piratas '''O: Bueno... Incluso si pusieran mucho pulpo en cada takoyaki al servirlo al cliente... se harían 10 millones de takoyaki. Por lo que, si 1 paquete lleva 8 takoyakis... ¡¡1 millón 250 mil paquetes!! ¡¡Puedes alimentar con él a 1 millón 250 mil personas!! Espera, ¡¡no te comas a tu amigo!!(shock). Capítulo 649, página 66 center|400px D: ¡Oda-sensei! Saludos. Durante el movimiento "Kirisame", Hody transforma la aleta de su espalda en algo afilado. ¿Las aletas de los tritones son desmontables? ¿Sirven para el comercio? ¿O simplemente apuñalar con su aleta como arma es su verdadero fin? ¡Por favor, dígame! '''P.N. Meow '''O: '''Eso, mi amigo, es un arma que se puede colocar sobre la aleta. thumb|300px (Nota del traductor - subtítulos: Arriba a la izquierda: ¡¡Maldito humano!! Abajo izquierda: ← hay un agujero. Centro arriba: ¡¡Muere maldito humano!! Abajo a la derecha: ↑ Enojado por un humano. Arriba a la derecha: ¡¡Montar!!) '''D: HOLAODACCI...fiuu...cómo era esto. Yo, que amo One Piece y no importa lo ocupado que esté, lo he buscado. (Puede que no esté todo) ☆ ¿Son éstas, como las versiones en camiseta de los sentimientos/estados de ánimo de los tritones? P.N. Horo Horo thumb|400px Nantoka = De alguna forma Sonna !! = ¡¡De ninguna manera!! Yoishow = Aquí-vamos-vamos Bikkuri (Bick Ree) = Shockeado E! Shoutai? = ¡Qué! ¿Identidad? Ishiga Ketsujyo = Falta de atención Imasen = No aquí Dekín = No se puede Zaza = (Efecto de sonido de las olas) Anshin Shiro = Paz mental Nandato = ¿¡Qué demonios!? Ita = Ahí están O: '''Woah... Los encontraste todos... Estoy impresionado... Camisetas que carecen de sentido una vez que la situación cambia. Muy ineficiente. Parece que en la Isla Gyojin, el estilo Aloha es más común y las camisetas con una marca criminal que explican una situación, son muy populares. Capítulo 651, Página 104 thumb|center|400px '''D: Odacchi, Odacchi, Odacchi, Odacchi, Odacchi... Sí. Te he llamado 5 veces porque sí. Hola. Vamos directamente a la pregunta, que es muy grave XD. En las páginas 198 y 199 del capítulo 636 en el tomo 64, Chopper dijo que necesitaba una Rumble Ball para una sola forma, y las otras 6 podía usarlas en cualquier momento y lugar, por voluntad propia. Se supone que el "Guard 'Point" está incluido en esas 6 formas, ¿sí? Pero en la página 38 del capítulo 605 en el tomo 62, Chopper se toma una Rumble Ball y hace el "Guard Point". ¿Cómo puede ser? Por favor, dígame la respuesta. O si no,,, ¡Voy a dejar de ser su fan! '''P.N. I vote for Odacchithumb|106px '''O:' Sí, es cierto... Después de que saliera el tomo 65, sabemos que cuando Chopper utiliza una Rumble Ball puede pelear con su Monster Point. Así, no necesita ninguna para transformarse en otras formas. ¿Qué significa esto?... ¡Tu respuesta! Sr. "P.N. Running is First Class Cowardice" D: En el capítulo 605 del tomo 62, Chopper comió una Rumble Ball antes de su "Guard Point", pero Chopper había crecido durante esos 2 años y no debería haber necesitado una verdadera Rumble Ball. Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que era el ahora popular caramelo "Rumble Ball", pero la mayoría de los lectores probablemente lo confundieron. Caray Chopper, ¡qué acción más engañosa...! '''P.N. Running is First Class Cowardice '''O: Sí, ¡lo sé! ¡Chopper Tonto! Gracias, había montones y montones de lectores que me señalaban este punto. No comas dulces en medio del abismo, ¡Chico Tonto!... mmm, dicho esto, vamos a enumerar las 7 nuevas formas de Mr. Chopper al completo. thumb|center|500px del traductor. De izquierda a derecha: (Puede utilizarlas cuando quiera, aunque a veces siente la necesidad de tomar un Caramelo Rumble Ball) Brain Point, Walk Point, Heavy Point, Guard Point, Kung Fu Point, Horn Point, (Rumble Ball necesaria, con 3 minutos de reutilización) Monster Point Capítulo 653, Página 142 thumb|center|400px D: ¡Odacchi sensei! Usted dijo la talla que Nami-Swan usaba antes... En el "Nuevo Mundo", thumb|130pxsupongo que habrá cambiado. ¿Cuál es su tamaño de copa? Por favor, dígame. 'P.N. ♡Rico♡Emi♡Nanami♡ '''O: '''Oh, Dios, esta pregunta sigue apareciendo desde que los Sombrero de Paja entraron en el Nuevo Mundo. Creo que es hora de verlo desde arriba, hay que llamarle. ¡Sanji!thumb|71px '''S: '¿Me llamó? ¿Necesita que alcance sus bustos de nuevo? ¡Muy bien! Voy a echar un vistazo por usted. Nami-san, Robin-chan... BUBAAAAAAGHHH♡ 'O: '¡¡¡SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! (pánico)..... Entonces, ¿CUÁNTOS cms CREES QUE MIDEN LOS PECHOS DE NAMI Y ROBIN? Y ¿QUÉ PIENSAS DEL TAMAÑO DE SU SUJETADOR? Las respuestas en forma de carta son bienvenidas (^^)(← Póngalo a un lado) '''D: La "pieza de Kuuigosu" del capítulo 653. Reconozco que cuando se lee al revés, se obtiene thumb|97px"Sugoikuu" → "Flota increíblemente". (Chispa) Entonces, me acordé de la "pieza de madera increíblemente flotante" que hizo Mr. 3 para flotar en el agua en el Arco de Alabasta, después de quedar K.O. ¿Podría ser que estuviera hablando de eso en este capítulo? ¿Y bien? '''P.N. Daicha '''O: '''Uh-huh. ¿Así que te diste cuenta? ¡Lo sabía! En el SBS del tomo 25, le di una explicación contundente de cómo podía flotar Mr. 3 en el agua, y sí. Lo que quería decir era precisamente eso. Seguramente en ese momento, pensasteis que sólo dije algo al azar para evitar el momento de silencio, ¿no? Uh, mal. En realidad... la idea fue de... en aquel entonces... he he... no ... ¡De verdad! (sudor) '''D: Mi madre me dijo que la razón para que todas las mujeres de OP sean tan voluptuosas y los thumb|143pxhombres tengan un buen cuerpo con unos abdominales definidos, es porque en sus sueños desea ser como ellos, pero ¿esto es verdad? '''P.N. I love Maruko!! '''O: '''Exactamente. ¡¡QUIERO SER VOLUPTUOSA!! Capítulo 654, Página 162 thumb|center|400px '''D: ¡Hola Oda-sensei! En el tomo 62 cuando Sanji conoce a las sirenas y le provoca una hemorragia nasal brutal, Chopper decía que su tipo de sangre era "S", pero eso suena muy raro. ¿Cuáles son los tipos de sangre que hay? Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría saber los tipos de sangre de los Sombrero de Paja. '''P.N. Bepo '''O: '''Sí. Claro. thumb|center|400px ...y esto es todo. Para aclararlo, los tipos son: F, S, X y XF. Sin embargo, en este mundo, no hay un acuerdo con el nombre de los tipos de sangre y en algunos lugares son A, B, 0 y AB. '''D: ¡ODACCHI! ¡Pregunta! Abajo a la izquierda en la página 55 del tomo 62 estaban estos bichos (↓), y, puede ser que se originaran de este bicho (→)?thumb|290px Tiene que ser eso, ¿verdad? Cuando busqué "animales feos", ¡¡¡apareció este bicho (→)!!! ¿Cómo pudo Odacchi encontrar esta especie (→)? ¿Puede ser que Odacchi también buscó "animales feos"? Odacchi, eres una persona aburrida con un montón de tiempo libre como yo, ¿no es así?... '''P.N. Currently in class '''O: '''Sí. Tienes razón. Es ese bicho. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que busque esas mierdas locas. Este animal se conoce como blobfish, y se encuentra casi siempre en libros sobre peces de aguas profundas. Es bastante singular, después de todo. Por supuesto, no son tan grandes como los barcos, como se muestra en mis dibujos. Es un tipo de pez de aguas profundas de alrededor de 60 cm que existe en realidad. Los peces que come Luffy con mayonesa en el capítulo 654 también son de ese tipo. Capítulo 655, Página 182 thumb|center|400px '''D: Recientemente he estado haciendo un montón de dibujos de personajes cuando eran niños, así que pensé ¿por qué no pedir una Perona de niña? Así que, con perdón, ¿sería tan amable de dibujar a Perona como una niña? (Absalom, Cindry y Hogback, también) '''P.N. Princess Eustass Luna '''O: '''De acuerdo. center|400px (Notas de Traductor: Arriba izquierda: Hogback, Arriba derecha: Absalom, Abajo izquierda: Cindry, Abajo derecha: Perona) '''D: Oda-sensei, ¡hola! Las jóvenes sirenas en los pueblos y en las calas, son todas preciosas, ¿no? Así que, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo era la Sra. Kokoro de joven? Dibújela para mí, por favor. '''O: '''Claro.... Esto es todo en este SBS. Nos vemos en el próximo tomo. Ah, y una esquina más antes de que termine el tomo. thumb|center|350px KEY Corner: Página 213 thumb|center|400px Portal de Navegación Categoría:SBS